The Agent and the Beat
by dollface58
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have the sons and daughters of our favorite series work together as a team? Well, let's just say some people don't enjoy it as much as others do. It's just that the most unexpected people will find something they have been wondering about ever since they were children, but will it be too late for them?
1. Chapter 1

"Listen you little fucker you can't just go around and about fucking scooping ladies' breasts and stealing their purses you got me?! And never do that to me ever again or else I'll make sure your balls are cut off very slowly so you could feel even more pain than you need to! Ha! Good think my boss isn't here that way I cou-"

"Ashley stop it. What have I told you about taking out your anger on criminals? And cover up that stomach next time," exclaimed a voice I know all too well from behind me.

"Uncle Gib! How nice to see you here, aren't you supposed to be like in Washington at like, NCIS? What has brought your little butt up to a trashy place like Long Island?" I smiled back while handcuffing James Denardo. The man has to do the time for doing the crime.

"Well you see," he began to speak, "your father called me up saying he was worried about you working for NCIS New York since you are the first family member to work there. He was also worried that your attitude problems might get you into some trouble. That's why you're coming with me to work in Washington," he smirked back.

I love uncle Gib. I still can't believe I still call him uncle Gyro. People think he's like mean all the time, but he's really a sweetheart. A sweetheart that I love to hate ever since he broke the arm off my Ken Barbie doll and then burning it when I was seven. It was limited edition! Imagine being the only seven year old with Ken as a spy and showing it off everyday at school, then being made fun of for not having it with me anymore. What made it worse that my enemy named Sammie got it for her birthday a week later.

"And what makes you think I'll come with you?" I asked. "Jack take this guy out to the van. I don't want to see his face for one more second or else his crown jewels will be harmed."

"And what makes you think you won't?" he asked before exiting the alley.

Someone kill me.

I flipped over on my bed to face the ceiling. I did not appreciate having to get up at five thirty in the morning. I haven't done that ever since middle school. I pushed myself up using my hands. I misplaced my right hand and fell right on the floor with a loud thud. I feel bad for my neighbors downstairs who now have to deal with me. I got up off the floor to take a quick shower. I almost fell asleep in there though.

By the time I was all ready, it was six twenty. Let's see. My work is about thirty-five minutes away from here but most likely forty-two with the early morning traffic. If I fry myself two eggs it will take me at least five and a half minutes including preparation time, and it will take me two minutes and forty-five seconds to eat it. I will then retouch my hair and make up for about another three, and it will take me five minutes finding my wallet that is stored in my messy room. It will take me three minutes to get to my car. It will then take me at least eight minutes to find the floor NCIS was stationed on. Now with all of this deliberation time I have taken up five minutes as well. I would arrive at NCIS at 7:34 making me four minutes late to my first day on the job. I'm sure uncle Gyro wouldn't appreciate it very much.

Let's just go with a simple banana and a green pomegranate tea with lemon juice and a bit of honey on the go. Yeah, that seems like a pretty good idea. Another pretty good idea is me not talking to myself anymore. It's unattractive.

All I heard was my heels clicking against the metal floor of the elevator. My stomach became queasy once the doors opened and I had to step out. There was only about five people here. Great, he did this on purpose to me. "Do you know Mr. Gibbs is? I'm kind of looking for him," I asked the man in front of me. He had tan looking skin, mousy brown hair, and dark green eyes you could easily mistake as hazel once in a while.

"Nope, sorry miss. You've got the wrong building and the wrong floor. Gibbs isn't the type of man who would call up prostitutes to his office," he wittily replied.

I slammed my fist down on his desk, which made him jump a bit. "Listen here Mr. I-Am-Better-Than-You either you tell me where Mr. Gibbs is or I will make your death seem like a suicide which is actually pretty easy if you are smart enough to know how to. Now, would you like to tell me where he is?"

"I wouldn't mess with her DiNozzo, she's the real deal. That is why she is here to show you and McGee over there how to be a real agent," announced Uncle Gib.

"My mom and dad taught me how to be an agent, so I think I know how to be one Gibbs," replied Mr. I-Am-Better-Than-You. How does he not get in trouble for that? Only I am allowed to speak to uncle Gib like that as far as I know it. Then again, my dad does that to him too.

"Shut you mouth DiNozzo. This is my niece Ashley Bay. Ashley meet your new colleagues Jake DiNozzo and Daniel McGee. Now I need all of you to work together just like your parents did in the past."

"My parents didn't work here in the past," I whispered. Uncle Gib just rolled his eyes at me in response. Just the reaction I wanted to get from him. I guess that the empty desk is for me. I'll have to bring in decorations for it later on sometime. I don't like it being that plain. I began to take one more look around the place. It looked like any other office I guess. A smirk was formed on my mouth when I saw the look DiNozzi or DiNozzo whatever was giving me. I have actually seen it many times before. It is the "I-don't-want-you-here-right-now-and-wish-you-were-dead kind of look. The last person to give me that look was my brother five years ago when I walked in on him and his girl friend getting it on.

Oh well. I guess that I'll just have to make Jake DiNozzo's life a living hell from now on. That is something I will enjoy very, very much.


	2. Chapter 2

A new day brings new events. As a certain sponge every child or adult like me deeply cared about named SpongeBob would say, "another day another dollar."

"Gibbs this isn't going to work. After all, she's barely even experienced as a field agent. I'm sure that the worst she has done is interrogate a person, not lock them up" complained Jake. I swear that I was going to end up killing him one of these days if he didn't stop underestimating my talents. I can do lots of things he doesn't even know about so he better shut up soon.

"Oh shut up DiNozzo it's not like you can do any better. I on the other hand actually know how to fight unlike you who fights like a sissy," I retorted.

"I do not fight like a sissy. My dad and mom taught me how to fight, and guess what my mom was in the Mossad so she's the one who really knows how to fight. You on the other hand were only taught by the police," he replied.

"I was actually taught by-" I began responding before I was abruptly cut off.

"Both of you stop it now!" snapped Gibbs. "Ash you go stand in your spot, DiNozzo you stand near her to back her up. Now go before I kill both of you."

"I don't think my parents would be very pleased if you killed me Gibbs," announced Tony.

"Get the hell out of here and go do your jobs now," commanded uncle Gibbs.

Today was my first day out on the new job. I was glad that I was able to finally get out of the bullpen. I guess that it wasn't going to be any more different than my job in New York though. All I have to do is basically catch the guy while not blowing up on him with my anger issues, and then throw him into jail for some time. The only thing that I felt that was really different was that I was working in a different place now. We were supposed to catch the murder of petty officer Bryant today that got shot by John James last week. John James was also addicted and selling cocaine to minors. He would get a long time in jail because of these two crimes he committed.

Everyone was wearing their gear with NCIS written all over it. I was wearing white shorts, gold studded black combat boots, and a cropped army shirt that showed off my dream catcher belly button ring. I wasn't the one who would follow the rules. I'd rather look like a total badass instead of matching with another person. I still had to wear the hat with the NCIS logo on it of course. It had a hole in it though which made it look unfashionable.

I would most definitely be pissed off if I fell on the grass today for some reason. I think that it would most likely be DiNozzo's fault if I did, or maybe it would be my uncle's fault if I pissed him off which would most likely happens since that it one of my specialties. I just can't help myself; it's way too fun.

I held the gun in my hand as we walked into the park. For a man who committed murder and is selling drugs, he does not like to hide that much. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a sudden movement. I stopped while everyone else kept on walking. I felt like someone was… watching me. I turned around and fired my gun as John James did the same. I ducked and rolled onto my side and fired a shot one more time. I saw him fall to his knees and hold his right thigh in pain. Just what I wanted. Killing isn't my thing so I just shoot for either their arms or legs.

I slowly got up and shook the remaining dirt off my legs and arms. I tucked in my gun in my shorts, right next to my left hipbone. Thank goodness my shorts are clean. I heard the rest of the team come running towards me a few minutes later. I could have been killed and they wouldn't have known.

"Woah, what happened here?" asked Gibbs as he stared down John James. He began squirming, but I couldn't blame him. No one wants to be stared down by Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Well what do you think? I felt like someone watching me, I turned around and shot him. He was the one to unload his gun first though," I explained.

"I think it's time to take him back into interrogation," smiled Gibbs while patting my back. Wow, that's not something you see every day. I feel appreciated. That doesn't mean I didn't forgive him for my Barbie dolls though. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget the moment I saw them being ruined. It was a really sad moment for me.

"I must say I underestimated you Bay. You even found the packets of cocaine," said DiNozzo.

"Never underestimate a Bay," I smiled. I walked over to my desk to check for my stash of nuts I placed on my bottom drawer. "Where is it?" I then continued to sit on my chair. I ended falling on my butt instead. It seems like someone disarmed it for me. That someone must have taken my stash of nuts also. I know who this is all too well.

"I want my nuts back!" I exclaimed to Gibbs. "I also want my chair to be put back together thank you very much."

"Tell that to DiNozzo not me." he declared.

"DiNozzo fix my chair like now or else I will like do something to you later on," I demanded.

"Why do you use the word like so much?" he asked.

"Maybe because I'm from Long Island and we like saying the word like a lot and putting lots of cream cheese on our bagels now fix my chair!"

"No," he smiled. "You will just have to do it yourself kid."

You could say I was annoyed. He was the one who ruined my chair, he was the one who stole my food, and he was the one who has been annoying the hell out of me since day one. I smiled and slowly leaned in to whisper something in his ear. I then proceeded to get ahold of it and dragged him to my desk. "Fix it now Jake, I'm not kidding at all."

"That's exactly what I did to annoy your mom. Good job buddy boy," smiled a man. I didn't know who he was, but there was a woman behind him who gave Jake a tight hug. Jake looked a lot like them. I wonder who they are. "Now be a gentleman and fix it. Nice to meet you miss, my name is Tony DiNozzo and this is my wife Ziva David DiNozzo. And you are?"

"Ashley Bay, I just started working here about a week ago. I'm also Gibbs's niece. Nice to meet you," I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too Ashley," replied Ziva. She gave me this weird look. I guess she didn't expect a girl like this to be Gibbs's niece. My mom didn't expect it either so I guess it's fine. "Have you and Jake been getting along?"

I hesitated for a moment. Have Jake and I been getting along at all? Well, let's see. So far he has broken my favorite pen, stole my nuts, disarmed my chair, ditched me at gas station, slammed me into a wall, and blamed me on McGee's broken iPod when it was clearly his fault in a timespan of just one week and a half. "Yeah," I breathed out. "We're getting along just fine and he is a pleasure to work with."

Ziva's eyebrows became furrowed like she was in deep thought of something. "He has been bothering you more than you though he would, hasn't he?" she asked with a warm smile on her face.

"Like you have no idea." I admitted. "He can seriously be so annoying at times, and he has done so many things to me already. I haven't even been here for two weeks which amazes me at how much he can accomplish."

"I remember when Ziva and I used to be like that. I would always bother her, and she would always bother me back. It was a fun relationship where everyone thought we were together when we actually weren't until the eighth year that we knew each other. I finally got the guts to ask her out and she gladly accepted of course. No one can ever turn down a DiNozzo; we are known to be irresistible to any type of woman. Now look at where we are now, married with three kids who are all grown up. Jake's the worst though of course. Who knows, maybe you and him will end up getting married someday. I'm sure Gibbs would enjoy being family with me" smiled Tony.

"Tony shut up don't bother the poor girl, she already has enough to deal with on her bowl," snapped Ziva.

"She already has enough to deal with on her plate Ziva, on her plate not her bowl. When will you ever learn?" he asked while chuckling at his wife's innocent mistake.

"I'm still not used to the English language," she answered back.

Well isn't this awkward.


End file.
